Valerie (Season Five)
' Valerie' by The Zutons (Amy Winehouse and Mark Ronson version) is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Brittany and Santana. They re-did the song previously sung in Special Education in Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Lyrics Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture Brittany and Santana: Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over? Santana (Brittany): Stop makin a fool out of me (Out of me) Brittany and Santana: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie Valerie Valerie Santana (Brittany): Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer? (Did you get a good lawyer?) Santana (with Brittany): I hope you (didn't catch a tan) Hope you (find the right man) Santana (Brittany): Who'll fix it for you (O-o-o-oh!) Brittany (New Directions and Alumni): Are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair Are you busy? (Are you busy?) (Santana: Wo-o-oh!) Santana (with Brittany): And did you (have to pay that fine) That you were (dodging all the time) Santana (Brittany with New Directions and Alumni): Are you still dizzy? (Are you still dizzy?) Brittany and Santana: Since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions and Alumni: Won't you come on over Stop makin a fool Santana (Brittany): Out of me (Out of me) I said Brittany and Santana with New Directions and Alumni: Why don't you come on over Brittany and Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie? Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Brittany (Santana): Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water (Oh yeah) Santana (New Directions and Alumni): And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture) Brittany (New Directions and Alumni): I paint a picture (I paint a picture) Brittany and Santana: And since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Brittany and Santana (with New Directions and Alumni): (Won't you come on over) (Stop makin' a fool) out of me I said, (why don't you come on over) Brittany and Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie? Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Brittany and Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Brittany and Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Santana (New Directions and Alumni): Valerie (Valerie) Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Brittany Why don't you come on over (with Santana: Valerie?) Trivia *Parts of the original choreography are re-used and slightly adjusted for this performance.